Sims Big Brother 5 (S.R.N series)
Sims Big Brother 5 is the fifth edition to the series. As normal, a group of strangers will live together for 12 weeks as cameras watch them 24 hours a day. Each week, they will compete for food, luxuries, and power. Each week, you send one houseguest home. In the end, only one person will remain and claim $1,000,000. It's the Season of Lies, One person is playing the game with a completely different Identity. Different name, appearance, personality, occupation, etc. For every week this person keeps their identity a secret and avoids being evicted, they will earn $10,000. The liar will be reveal on the 5th eviction, even if he/she has been evicted before. HouseGuests Albert Carson - Evicted Week 1 - $1,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_36.jpg Albert is a 39 year old Accountant from Topeka, Kansas. Ben Porter - Evicted Week 6 - $5,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_39.jpg Ben is a 21 year old College Student from Salem, Oregon. Darby Harrison - Evicted Week 6 - $5,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_42.jpg Darby is a 23 year old Tattoo Artist from Boston, Massachusetts. Dina Caliente - Evicted Week 3 - $3,500 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_45.jpg Dina is a 25 year old Widow from Pleasantview. Cash prize total = $3,500 (Consolation prize + 50% of Talent Show prize) Evan Bishop http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_48.jpg Evan is a 19 year old College Student from Halifax, Nova Scotia. Christopher "Griffin" Sanchez - Evicted Week 9 - $7,500 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_51.jpg Griffin is a 33 year old Musician from Dallas, Texas. Keegan Crawford - Evicted Week 5 - $5,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_54.jpg Keegan is a 22 year old Personal Shopper from Pembroke Pines, Florida. Kimberly Parker - Evicted Week 4 - $2,500 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_57.jpg Kimberly is a 45 year old Florist from Denver Colorado. She is Married with 2 Children. Austin Ferguson (Logan Davis) - Evicted Week 8 - $320,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_60.jpg Austin (Logan) is a 22 year old Strip club Bartender from Madison, Wisconsin. Cash prize total = $320,000 ($250,000 grand prize deduction + $10,000 weekly bonus) Madison Kirkland - Evicted Week 7 - $5,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_63.jpg Madison is a 20 year old Student from Long Beach, California. Mckenzie Johnson http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_66.jpg Mckenzie is a 26 year old Waitress from Harrisburg, North Carolina. Pamela Rhodes - Evicted Week 9 - $7,500 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_69.jpg Pamela is a 27 year old Cheerleader from Miami, Florida. She is also the only cool houseguest. Roscoe Campbell - Evicted Week 2 - $1,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_72.jpg Roscoe is a 29 year old Bartender from Panama City, Florida. Santana Jones http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_75.jpg Santana is a 34 year old Veterinarian from Kelowna, British Columbia. Voting History Notes *No Head of Household Week 4. *In Week 4, Evan got the fastest time in the Maze challenge. He then won, the Power of Veto. *In Week 5, Evan used the Power of Veto, on Madison. Keegan was nominated in her place. *Week 6 was a double eviction. *Week 9 was a fast-forward week. *week 9 Pamela the fan favorite was evicted leaving Evan the brat Kenny the boring girl who is overweight and santana the devil. *week 9 simsrealitynetwork chose Pamela the only entertaining houseguest. (the rest are boring) to leave. *Week 9 Pamela got robbed anyone who is smart would know that. *Question: Why put a wiki on the show when it would take less time to make a wiki on pamela. *Question: Why did you evict Pamela. *Question: Why don't you get the fuck over Pamela? it's a fucking show, get a fucking life, you sad pathetic moron. *Question: your funny lol i just don't get it why did Pamela get evicted so early not only was she entertaining she had a beautiful smile heer smile cheered me up on a bad day not only did she go up the stairs witout a few trips she ran she rocks and everyone knows that even Pamela haters. *watch simdude599s he makes it totally fair. *I will not get over Pamela i still don't know why everyone is like she is boring she is boring she is not she is the only entertaining one besides simsrealitynetwork hated Pamela since the begginning that's why he evicted her and put her up for eviction every week. It's just really sad why she had to be evicted for no reason. Tokens Earnings Notes *Week 4, there was no Head of Household. *Week 7, the endurance competition took over the Task's place. *Week 9, the luxury competition took over the Task's place. Luxuries Poll Results Popularity Head Of Household Nominated Notes *Week 1, Roscoe won Head of Household on the same episode as when he made his nominations, Therefore viewers were unable to predict nominations that week. *Week 4, There was no Head of Household. The Liar = Links = *SimsRealityNetwork's Youtube Page *Official Website *House Tour